Please No, Not Again
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione's Mother is away in Rehab, Her father Beats her, She needs someone to trust. She can't find anyone, unless they come to her. Eventually DM/HG


Disclaimer: No I DO NOT own Harry Potter Characters at all....I wish...but I dont...so just read on!  
  
**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Called her Father from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE...NOW!!!"  
  
It was 2 in the Morning, and her Father was already calling her downstairs. She hurried, and strugled to get some clothes on. She managed to actually find some clean clothes at the bottom of her drawer.Before she could have time to get her Shoes on, her Father was already stomping up the stairs. 'Please no, not again' She thought as she pulled one Shoe on as quickly as possible  
  
She was trying to tie her other shoe, that she managed to get on, when her Father rammed into her door. It burst open. He was standing there with sweat forming on his forehead, and anger all over his face. "I TOLD you to get downstairs half an hour ago!" He yelled. Hermione would have covered here ears, like the first time she heard it. But she had goten used to it. She also knew that if she tried to explain that she would surely end up with another beating. So she just sat there, on the floor, hugging her legs.  
  
"Well?!?! Why weren't you there?!?!" He demanded. Hermione took a risk, hoping she wouldn't become face to face with the wall. She was going to attempt to speak back to him. She was scared of him, this she was sure of, but she wouldn't let him controll her life. She was a 15 year old girl, just starting her fith year at Hogwarts. In fact, today was her first day back. She stood up, and looked at him.  
  
"I-I was...getting ready f-for...Sch-School" She managed to choke out. She saw his expresion change. He had obviously not liked her tone of voice. Even if it was as quiet as a whisper. Then he ran down the hallway, into his room.  
  
She took this as an oppertunity to run. She grabbed her Bookbag, shrunk her Hogwarts trunk and ran down the stairs, 3 at a time. She was hungry...But she wouldn't have time to grab something. So she ran through the living room and skidded past the door. She got up, and made a grab for the door, when someone stood in front of it. She looked up, from the floor where she was layinng when she ran into him, She bagan to back away as soon as she saw that he had a belt in his right hand, and a metal baseball bat in the other. 'No no no. Please no!' her mind was screaming.  
  
She looked for some way to escape it. She looked anywhere for an exit. She seen the perfect escape. She was opposite of it. Her back door. She stood up, picked her schoolbag up. She sam him get ready to whack her with the baseball bat. But she took her book bag and hit him with it, then made a run for the back door. She un-locked it, and grabed the handle. She flung it open and saw the darkness, as it was about 3 in the Morning. She looked around to see where her father was. Looks like her attempt to harm him did not work. Last thing she saw, and felt, was the Bat colliding with her head.  
  
**  
  
When she had awoken, she found herself in the closet. He usually does throw her in there after he whacks her a few times. She tried to steady herself, or at least lean herself up against the wall. She had managed a slight lean. She looked around the dark cubicle. She had remembered that a few other times she was in here, or when her father wasn't home, she would stuff supplies in here. Just in case he had her in the closet again.  
  
She lifted the loose wall board, and pulled out a flashlight, a few snacks, a book, a mirror, and a small, but dependable first aid kit, including some cover up make-up, and such. She turned the flashlight on and placed it on the floor, light facing up. She looked around. She saw the dried up blood-stained door knob, from last week. She then looked away. She picked up the mirror, and looked at herself. She hadn't been beaten up as bad as usuall. She had managed to just get away with a black eye, a bruise on her left cheek, and blood from her mouth. All in all, this was the easiest he had gone on her.  
  
'I wonder what time it is...' She thought to herself. Just the thought of missing the Hogwarts express. It was truly devistating. She was in the closet, and had an idea. maybe she coul use magic to get out of this... She shook the door knob, to make sure it was locked. When surprisingly...it opened. She grabbed herstash of things, first-aid kit and all. She saw her bookbag on the floor by the backdoor still. She picked it up, quietly, and ran outside.  
  
She had to get away. Somehow get to the Train Station.She took her watch out of her book bag and was so happy, for the first time in a while. She hadn't yet missed the Train. There was still time. She had a bit over 4 hours to make the ride. She had to thin kof an idea, someway to get there on time. Just as if her thoughts had ben awnsered, the Knight Bus came roaring out of the sky, and pulled up behind her. She hooped on it.  
  
"Hello," came the voice of the bus attendant (forgot his name) "Good God...What happened to you?" He asked. Hermione the remembered she had forgotten to cover up the marks.  
  
"Oh....um...fight..." She stated, hoping thet he would belive her.  
  
"That's bad. Bet you got pounded to the dirt--" He said then was punched in the arm by the bus driver. Hermione just took a seat near the back. Put her stuff down on the table next to her, and relaxed. She was awoken by the bus attendant shaking her to wake up. They were at Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Need any help with your things?" He asked. Hermione just shook her head, and went off to platform 9 and 3 Quarters.  
  
**  
  
She reached the barrier with no trouble. She had a hard time getting through though. The security gaurd kept watching her. When she was finally on the platform, she gave her trunk to the station gaurd, and went onto the Train. She was the first peron on it, scince it was still quite early. There was at least an hour untill the Train was scheduled to leave.  
  
She went into the bathroom, with her first-aid kit and such. She wiped the dired blood from her mouth, and face. She put some poroxide on a small cut on her fore-head. There was nothing much she could do for her black eye, and bruise. Except get ice for them. She attempted to cover up the bruises, but it hurt to much when she pressed on them, and the dew from the ice ended up washing it away.  
  
Hermione walked along the halls of the train, and found a compartment near the middle. She was trying to avoid Harry and Ron, so they didn't see her like this. She didn't want them to get suspicious. So she found a compartment that wasn't the one she had always gone in with Ron and Harry.  
  
**  
  
It had been about an hour or so, and Students were entering the Train, and scurrying around finding their friends, and compartments to re-acuaint themselves, and talk about each others summer. Hermione had been sitting in the same compartment, and looking out the window for Harry and Ron. She spotted them, but ducked down, before they could spot her. They were probobally wondering where she was, or not wondering at all.  
  
She was practically praying that they didn't find her. She was thankfull, so far, that no one she knew entered the compartment. But she was still alone. Everyone who opened the door, exited as soon as they saw Hermione.  
  
**  
  
It was Malfoy and his body gaurds, at the door to the compartment. Hermione wasn't even going to turn around. She could hear Crabbe, and Goyle's heavy breathing, so she knew that Malfoy would be there as well. She didn't want to talk to him now, nor anyone at the time. She was hoping he would just leave...  
  
"Move, Granger!" Malfoy said, while crossing his arms.  
  
Hermione jut stayed stationary, and stared blankly out the window, as the last of the students boarded the train. After a while Malfoy spoke again...  
  
"Granger...MOVE!" He shouted at her.  
  
Hermione was still looking out the window. His tone of voice reminded her of her Fathers that very morning...'Wonder what happened after I left...' "I'm not moving, Malfoy. I like it fine where I am." She stated, watching as various parents waved goodbye to their departing Children... If only her Father was tere..supporting this whole Hogwarts, and Magic thing....But he never supported her...never...  
  
Malfoy was not going to let her get away with sitting in this compartment. "You can sit...Just in a different booth. This one belongs to Crabbe, Goyle and I." He stated, as he stood tapping his foot, waiting for her to move....She just sat there, still looking out the window, and stated...  
  
"This isn't YOU'R booth, Malfoy. It's open for anyone who gets it first...and that would be me."  
  
"Now, Granger, If I want you to move, you will do so...And you will show repect, and look at me while I talk to you...SO MOVE NOW!!"  
  
He demanded, and grabbed her arm, to make her face him. When her face was visible, he seemed to falter for a moment. This, of course, wasn't noticed bye Crabbe nor Goyle. Hermione seemed to be the only one who saw this, besides Malfoy himself.  
  
"Will all students please take thier seats, as we will be leaving the station momentarily" Came a voice that echoed thruout the Train.  
  
Malfoy took a seat accross from Hermione, and Crabbe, and goyle squished themselves next to him. "Move over you fat pricks!" Hollered Malfoy as he was squished between Goyle, and the window. "Get yourselves another Compartment, one you can actually FIT IN!" He yelled once again.  
  
Goyle, and Crabe left the booth. Hermione went back to gazing out the window as the train left the station. Malfoy was sitting accross from her, examining the bruises the best he could, with out being spotted.  
  
**  
  
"Do you want something?" Hermione asked 3 Hours into the Train Ride.  
  
"Yes, actually. I would like Power, Money, Servants, and more Money...Wait! I've already gotten those things" He announced, with pride.  
  
"I'll bet.." Mumbled Hermione under her breath.." I meant, Why do you keep...looking at me?.."  
  
"Me? Looking at you? A mudblood? Oh yes, every night. You wish, Granger"  
  
"Right then..." She said, her voice slowly getting softer.  
  
Malfoy was not going to admit that HE, a Malfoy, was looking at HER, A mudblood.  
  
**  
  
The train had pulled up to Hogsmeade Train Station...They had finally arrived at School.  
  
Hermione was so exited, she jumped up and made a run for the door, but Malfoy beat her out. Causing her to collide with the door. She fell backwards. Malfoy peeked back inside.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Granger." Then ran and hopped off the train.  
  
Hermione got up, and dusted herself off "What a GREAT way to start off the year, Hermione" She said to herself, and headed to the Carraiges.  
  
**  
  
So what do you think? Like it so far? Sorry it is a bit Short...Just wrote it in an Hours time...I am supposed to be studying...O WELL! lol I'm not gunna be like most authors and force ya guys to reveiew...but I just thought I'd put the Ideas into your mind...Gotta go now!  
  
LaterzZ 


End file.
